The present invention refers to a structure for concrete frameworks and to some means and procedures for making the said structure.
This structure presents a constitution that provides it with considerable capacity to resist and transmit load conditions and the possibility of incorporating diverse elements and installations, such as, amongst others, electrical and air conditioning ones, typical of buildings for offices, hotels, hospitals, etc., with the special feature of being able to link the elements indicated or enabling the installations to reach any point of the said structure by means of the passages formed in its constructive depth.
Advantageously, the constitution of the structure indicated assumes a reduction of the effective depth of the sum of the technical and structural layers typical of the frameworks made with known systems, such as those that consist of beams and small vaults or those formed of recoverable caissons, making possible the reduction of depth indicated so that, for example, some buildings that would have six floors with frameworks made according to conventional systems, would have one additional floor making them with the present structure.